


The Golfer

by SweetestHoney



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: I blame Mika, I'm not all that sorry, I'm so sorry, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Well - Freeform, and their mind, but this is half hilarious, half actually kind of hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: I honestly genuinely am sorry this exists, but I was basically held at gunpoint by my brain. So yeah. Based on some pics of Tom Holland golfing, and almost nothing else.Tom Holland/Jake Gyllenhaal RPF where Jake is kind of possessive and an asshole (because really, I've seen interviews with him, come on).
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	The Golfer

Tom knew he was in trouble when he finished up his round and checked his phone. It showed a few new texts, but the one that caught his eye was from Jake. Of course it was Jake. 

When Tom opened the text, he found that his boyfriend had forwarded him a link to one of the skeezier tabloid magazines, and when he opened it, it featured pictures of him golfing, clearly taken either that day or the day before. The headline read “ _ Tom Holland - Getting Over Heartbreak? _ ” and one of the pictures showed him standing close to Harrison and laughing at something he’d said. 

Tom rolled his eyes at the story, closing the tab and going back to his messages with Jake. After the link, there was another message with some random emojis that Tom couldn’t decipher and the words “you’re in trouble”. Hence, he was fairly sure he was in trouble. 

Jake was kind of like that sometimes – either ignoring the tabloids completely and doing his best to get Tom to do the same, or reading them incessantly and badgering Tom with dumb headlines that he thought were hilarious. When they’d gotten together, Tom worried at first that Jake was too mature for him, that they wouldn’t be that alike and it was just a physical chemistry they had, but they’d found that they had the same sense of humor and passion for acting and they just clicked. 

But, of course, that didn’t mean everything was peaches and roses all the time, and Jake had already showed himself to have a possessive streak a mile wide. Every time he saw anything about Tom and whoever the papers were trying to say he was dating at the time, he got furious, and it usually took quite a bit of acrobatic sex to convince him that no, Tom wasn’t off flirting with Zendaya or whoever. 

The pictures with Harrison, though, they looked kind of damning, even though Tom knew they weren’t anything. Thinking about the reaction Jake would have, he flushed, already dreading and looking forward to whatever the man would think up to punish him in equal measure. Jake was nothing if not inventive, and Tom had already learned so much from him, both inside and outside the bedroom. 

Tom didn’t text him back, knowing he’d probably get another string of unintelligible emoji instead of an answer, and instead focused on the rest of the day, since he was enjoying having some time off to golf without having to worry about being any good at it. 

When he got home that night (he’d been splitting his time between Jake’s apartment and his own, and if he was being truthful with himself he already thought of the other man’s space as ‘home’ more than his own), the lights were on, and Jake was waiting for him, looking somewhat maniacal. 

Tom gave his lover a grin and walked the length of their living room to kiss him, not even stopping to take his shoes off. Jake’s arms came around him, crushing him to the other man’s chest, and Tom just let himself be held and kissed for long moments, enjoying the feeling. 

They finally broke apart, panting into each other’s mouths, and Tom gave Jake an impish grin. “I saw you found pictures of my day; did you like what you saw?” Jake’s hands found their way down to grip Tom’s ass firmly, holding their groins against each other. Tom moaned and leaned into the touch, his hands gripping Jake’s arms tighter. 

When Jake spoke, it was a low growl that sent a shiver down Tom’s spine. “Yeah, I saw you getting cozy with your friends, hmm? Did you have fun flaunting your perky little ass?” Tom, breathless, nodded and bit at Jake’s shoulder where his mouth happened to be, worrying the skin there through the man’s shirt. 

“Y-Yeah, it was fun, I hadn’t seen all of them in a while. But we didn’t – nothing  _ happened _ , it was just friends hanging out.” His voice was more of a whine now, and he knew that tone tended to rile Jake up whenever he used it. “C’mon, Jake, you know I wouldn’t–” Jake didn’t let him get any more words out and kissed him again, licking into Tom’s mouth easily. 

Tom gave in to the kiss, enjoying the way Jake could just  _ hold him _ there like that, the largeness of the man’s frame over him. Jake always seemed to like it as well, the easy way he could manipulate Tom’s body when he wanted to. 

When they broke apart once more, Jake seemed a little mollified, but his eyes were still gleaming with something that meant trouble for Tom. “I’ve got something for you.” Tom looked up at him, still dazed from the kiss, and nodded. 

“Yeah, sure, anything.” Tom’s voice was weak, and Jake laughed at how easy it was to drive his boy crazy, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin behind Tom’s ear. 

“Oh baby boy, you might regret promising me that.” Jake’s voice held dark promises and Tom shivered again, looking up into Jake’s eyes. He shook his head. 

“No, I trust you.” Jake seemed delighted at that, and growled before reaching down and sweeping Tom’s legs out from under him with one fluid movement, making Tom yelp and throw his arms around Jake’s neck so he didn’t completely lose his balance. Jake wrapped Tom’s legs around his hips and started walking both of them towards the bedroom. 

Tom, after he was sure he wouldn’t be dropped on his ass, giggled at the rough treatment and wrapped himself more tightly around Jake’s chest, rubbing his erection against the other man’s. Jake grumbled in his ear but didn’t try to stop him, and so Tom kept doing it. 

When Jake finally set Tom down on the bed, he drew back and Tom looked up at him in confusion. He’d expected to be ravished, not ignored, and when Jake stepped further away, looking over to one of the side tables, Tom felt himself pouting a little. 

Jake returned quickly though, with a bucket in one hand that he set on the floor in front of the bed. When Tom looked down at it, he could see that the bucket was full of golf balls and he looked back at Jake in absolute bafflement. 

“Uh, Jake? Not that I’m doubting your ability to make anything sexy, but uhm, what are you planning? Are we going to go golfing together or something?” Tom cocked his head, looking at Jake as he seemed unaffected by Tom’s words of confusion and just started undressing instead, not looking at Tom. 

When Jake was shirtless, he finally made eye contact with Tom, who looked back at him, still not understanding. “Strip, baby boy. You’ll find out what they’re for, I promise.” 

Tom didn’t need much more than that, and he started stripping. He kicked off the sneakers he still wore first, throwing them off the far side of the bed, followed by socks, polo, and then Tom was working the zipper down on his golfing shorts when Jake’s hands brushed his own away, finishing the job for him. 

Tom looked up to see Jake was already naked and hard against his stomach. The sight alone sent a shiver of  _ want _ down Tom’s spine, and he reached out to grip Jake with one hand even as the man undid Tom’s pants. 

Jake didn’t let him touch for very long, though, and as soon as he tugged Tom’s pants down his thighs, he batted Tom’s hands away from his own dick, pushing up on his wrists until he held Tom’s arms pinned to the pillows on either side of him, his thighs bracketing Tom’s hips. He leaned in to kiss the smaller boy once more and Tom lost himself in it, letting Jake maneuver him however he wanted to. When they finally broke apart, Tom reached up for Jake and found that the man had clamped the handcuffs he’d installed on the headboard around his wrists (Tom thought it was strange at first, but he quickly realized the benefits). 

“What are you doing?” Tom wasn’t scared, per se, but he was more than a little curious where this was going. “Jake, what’s up?” 

Instead of answering, Jake pushed himself further back, kneeling on the edge of the bed and looking Tom over. He cocked his head before frowning and shaking it. 

“Hmm, no, not quite.” He leaned back towards Tom and uncuffed him before flipping him over, strong hands manipulating Tom’s body without any help from the boy himself. Tom quickly found himself recuffed, kneeling and facing the headboard instead of belly-up. 

“Jake, seriously, what’s the plan here?” Tom tugged at the cuffs a little harder, twisting his head uncomfortably to look behind himself. He saw Jake reach down and grab the handle of the bucket, heaving it onto the bed next to them. It landed heavily and Tom tried to glare at Jake from his awkward angle. “Jake, come on.” He pouted, and Jake gave him a small smile.

Jake crawled back up the bed, pressing kisses along Tom’s spine as he went. Tom, much to his own displeasure, felt himself melting into the touches, Jake skimming his hands up Tom’s sides as he went. When Jake spoke, his words were murmured into the skin between Tom’s shoulderblades. “C’mon, just trust me, hmm?” Tom took a deep breath before nodding, and Jake bit at his shoulders in thanks. “You know your safewords?” 

They didn’t use them that often, and usually they talked about things beforehand, but Tom nodded again, trusting Jake not to do anything he didn’t want. “Red, yellow, green. I would appreciate knowing what your plan is, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” 

His voice was bratty and sullen as he said the last part, and Jake landed a slap on his bare ass in response. Tom yelped, jumping at the unexpected sting, and tugged at the cuffs holding him to the headboard. 

“I don’t need to share everything I’m planning on doing with you, babe, and really, you should thank me for everything I give you.” Jake’s voice was smooth, and Tom bit his lip to keep from responding with something else sassy. He didn’t really feel like getting spanked any more than he had to. 

“You’re right, thank you.” At Tom’s words, Jake ran an appreciative hand over the curve of his ass, soothing the skin there. 

“Good boy.” Tom shivered at the words. They hadn’t really talked about it, but every time Jake called him a good boy it intensified his pleasure tenfold, the praise making him shudder with anticipation. “Now, of course, you haven’t been all that good today, have you?” 

Tom shook his head, letting it hang down as he panted. “No, I - I was good, I tried to be. I didn’t let anyone hug me after, even.” Another slap landed on his ass and he whined wordlessly. 

“Hmm, I don’t know that I believe you, but that’s not really the point right now. The point is that you went and got yourself photographed in the tabloids, you flaunting your slutty little ass.” Tom shivered, the combination of the easy degradation and Jake’s hands still moving up and down his sides making him desperate for something more. 

The next thing he heard was the soft noise of Jake opening a bottle of lube, and he looked behind himself to see Jake coating his fingers liberally with the slick substance. Tom groaned his agreement and spread his legs, eager to get on with the fucking. Jake chuckled, running the fingers on his slicked hand down Tom’s skin, parting his cheeks and rubbing over his hole. 

“So eager, baby boy?” 

Tom nodded, looking forward again. “Yeah, please, been thinking about you all day, wanted to get back and get you inside of me.” Jake made a noise of approval, and one finger pushed more firmly against Tom’s hole, entering him slowly. 

“Hmm, well that’s always good, you should always want me inside you, babe.” Tom grunted in response, tugging on the cuffs when he tried to push back against Jake’s fingers, needing more friction and unable to move further back. Jake made a shushing noise and started working his finger in and out of Tom, rubbing against the spot inside him that made him moan loudly. 

“Oh fuck, please - Jake, please, I need more.” Tom was already breathless, and he was surprised when Jake actually acquiesced, pulling the finger out and rubbing at Tom’s hole with two instead. He pushed them in slowly and Tom keened, the stretch just adding to the pleasure as he tried to relax, to let Jake get all the way inside of him. 

Jake worked two fingers in and out of him, stretching Tom further, and he writhed under the older man, waiting for him to get tired of stretching him and just fuck him already. 

When Jake removed his fingers, Tom whined, spreading his legs wider and trying to look behind himself. “C’mon, Jake, please, please just fuck me, I’m–” Tom cut off abruptly when he felt something cold pressing against his entrance, a feeling he hadn’t expected. He twisted, trying to see what Jake was doing, but he could only see the other man standing behind him, one hand pressed against Tom’s ass. “What are you doing?” 

Jake shushed him, grinning, and Tom felt the cold thing press more firmly against his ass. It was blunt, and as he forced his muscles to relax into the feeling, he felt his muscles give. Whatever it was slipped inside of him. Tom’s eyes flew open as he realized what it was, and he pulled himself forward with the handcuffs, moving a little out of Jake’s reach so he could turn further to look at the other man in shock. 

“Did you just - did you just stick a golf ball in my ass?” At Tom’s complete confusion, Jake laughed, hard and loud, and just reached one slippery hand into the bucket beside him. Tom felt himself clenching down reflexively, the ball too small to be really stimulating but also providing some sensation as he tried to get more. 

“Yes, well, you were the one slutting yourself around, Tom. Really, you were asking for this.” Jake’s voice was steady, but he raised his eyebrows at Tom, waiting for him to safeword out if he wanted to. When Tom didn’t, instead just looking at him for a few moments more before sighing and rolling his eyes, Jake grinned and reached out to grab Tom by the ankles, pulling him back so his arms were taut, his legs pushed widely apart, leaving him feeling exposed. Tom wriggled, trying to find a more comfortable position, and gave up when there wasn’t one to be found. 

Even as he tried to get comfortable, he felt another golf ball being pressed against his entrance, harder this time; at the new angle he had even less opportunity to fight it. It slipped inside of him easily, and he grunted, both at the stretch and the sudden heaviness. When he picked his head up to look at Jake, Jake was grinning. 

“Are they – how heavy are they? It feels, I don’t know, weird.” Tom clenched experimentally, feeling the two balls inside of him pressing against his inner walls. Jake ran a hand over his lower back, soothing. 

“Weighted, for practice.” Tom didn’t get a chance to reply to that before there was a third ball pressing against his hole, and he gasped, trying to clench against the intrusion and only succeeding in making the feeling more intense as Jake pushed the ball inside of him. 

The fourth went just like the third, and Tom was wriggling against the bindings in earnest now, the strange feeling of being filled and by such heavy objects both electrifying his arousal and making it hard to focus on anything else. “Jake, it’s – they’re  _ heavy _ , I don’t - I don’t know if I can–” Jake shushed him again, running a hand over Tom’s ass as he wriggled. 

“It’s okay, babe, you’re being really good for me, yeah?” Tom sniffled, unsure, and Jake pressed kisses into his skin. “You’ve only got to take a few more, hon.” Jake’s voice was smooth and coaxing, and Tom almost didn’t notice what he’d said. 

“W-Wait, a few more? Jake, I don’t - I don’t think I can take any more.” It was already too much – not an incredibly tight fit, but so much sensation, the weight of the second or third pressing down hard against his prostate, blurring his vision with pleasure. 

Jake scratched blunt fingernails along Tom’s thighs, distracting him with sensations. After a few moments of that, he reached one hand around Tom’s hips to grip his dick firmly and Tom cried out, bucking hard into his hand and shuddering as the movement caused the balls inside him to rub against him in new ways. Jake stroked him a couple times, not a steady rhythm but enough to bring Tom’s focus back to his erection, and he groaned softly into the pillows at the touch. 

“Easy, baby boy, you’re good, you’re alright. You’re just going to take a couple more, okay? And then I’ll let you come, because you’re being so good for me.” 

Tom liked the idea of that, the coming, and he nodded, his face still mashed into the pillow. Jake seemed to understand though, because before long there was another ball pressing at his entrance. Tom forced himself to relax, to accept the intrusion, and as the ball slid home he whimpered, the pressure and the weight almost too much. Jake’s hands on his skin helped though, and Jake pressed kisses against his back and legs and ass as he helped him get used to the feeling. 

Tom felt so full already that when Jake pressed the last one against him, he groaned, not sure there would even be room for it. But Jake’s hand kept steady, pressing it into him, and before long it joined the others, coming to rest heavily and feeling like they filled him up to his throat. Jake seemed happy with him, though, and he moved over Tom’s body, swinging a knee on either side of Tom’s. 

“God, babe, you took those for me so well. How do they feel? All hard and heavy inside of you, pressing into you?” One of his large hands moved down Tom’s chest, coming to rest over his pelvic bone and pushing against his lower stomach gently. Tom groaned at the feeling, knowing Jake could probably feel the hard outline of at least one of them, laying so heavily inside of him. He nodded in answer to Jake’s question, and he felt the man shift, moving his hips so he could push his dick between Tom’s thighs, using his knees to push Tom’s legs together. 

Jake didn’t try to fuck into Tom, instead he started a slow pace, rutting between Tom’s thighs. Tom moaned at the feeling, both of the fullness inside him and the friction of Jake’s dick rubbing between his thighs and over his hole with every thrust. When Jake reached down to grip Tom’s dick in his hand, jerking him with the same slow pace, Tom knew he wouldn’t take long at all. 

“Jake – faster, please, god, just need - just need a little more.” Tom felt Jake speed up, and he bucked his hips as he tried to fuck into Jake’s fist, feeling the weight of the balls pressing inside of him and moving slightly as he did so. All it took was one more firm tug at the same time as one of the balls pressed mercilessly against his prostate and Tom was crying out, coming with a scream into Jake’s waiting hand. Jake only took a couple more thrusts between Tom’s thighs before he was grunting his release as well, leaning forward to bite sharp marks into Tom’s shoulder blades as he came. 

After a few moments, Tom came back to himself, opening his eyes to find Jake still draped over him and both of them uncomfortably sticky. When he shifted, Jake moved off of him, falling onto the bed beside him with a grunt. Tom was still cuffed, and he wriggled, trying to get free unsuccessfully. 

“A little help here?” Jake roused enough to reach up and unlatch the cuffs, letting Tom’s arms flop down beside him. Tom moved his fingers, trying to soothe the pins and needles. 

After a moment, Tom rolled his eyes and scooted down the bed so he could lean into Jake’s chest, pushing himself so he was spooned in Jake’s arms and tugging Jake’s hands so they wrapped around him. Jake nosed sleepily against his hair, tightening his grip around the smaller boy easily. 

“Hey Jake?” Jake barely stirred at Tom’s words. 

“Hmph, yeah?” 

“Did you have any plan to get these  _ out _ of me?” 


End file.
